


His Marks Alone

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another telling of how Starscream acquired his marks</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Marks Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2210) by meaisin_caoin. 



Megatron watched as the Seeker trine arrived as ordered. He sized them up, the three near identical jets. Even apart from color, though, and subtle variations, Megatron had learned to identify them by their carriage. Skywarp was given to a more bold, blustering walk, cocksure of himself, until he had to think, and then the doubt would creep in. His skills made up for the lack of processor ability though. Thundercracker, on the other hand, cut through the space around him like a knife, sharp and precise, always riding control on 'Warp, and even willing to throw brakes on his erstwhile trine Leader.

The trine Leader, who had Megatron's more complete attention, with his swaggering arrogance and crafty appraisal of his surroundings. It was Starscream who first noted the rack, specially rigged to accommodate a mech with wings. The bold Seeker's refusal to put any caution in his frame or voice was yet one more reason why Megatron was more than pleased with his intended entertainment of the night.

"You summoned us, Megatron?" Starscream asked, his tone sounding almost bored.

"Indeed." Megatron's optics raked over the palest of the three, then looked once more at the couple beside his quarry. "I have heard, Starscream, that you proclaim yourself to be the most...devoted of my followers. I had in mind a reward for you, a reward that will inspire all who know of it." He brought his optics back to the face of the leading Seeker. He noted the flare of the ruby optics locked on his own features, caught the minuscule cycling of air through vents that gave away how intrigued Starscream was.

"Oh really?"

Megatron nodded, slight incline of his helm, and let a slow smile cross his faceplates. "You have been devoted," he admitted, thinking over some of the raids Starscream had led, the brilliant precision of his strikes in the name of the Decepticon cause. "You've heard me ask them 'what if the badge never came off', I'm certain. But you've also seen the way that some of my followers turn coward when faced with opposition -- they hardly deserve the paint they've begun to wear."

Starscream sneered, and his trine echoed it; they held cowards in contempt, and reveled in being bold and decisive. They had all gloried in his brazen response to the judge and jury, to the branding of the Decepticon mark across the viewscreen. "This is very true, mighty Megatron. But you need never be concerned that I should falter in such a way," Starscream assured him.

"Any of us," Skywarp echoed.

"I have every faith in that," Megatron agreed, his voice a low rumble, "my Seekers." There were reasons beyond the obvious that he had chosen them as his personal guards, after all. He moved closer, walking across the floor until he stood nearly within Starscream's personal fields, looking at the arrogant mech that had still nearly fallen to his knees for him, despite that arrogance.

"We serve the cause," Starscream said, optics glittering in dangerous approval of his claiming of them. Dangerous on more than one level, Megatron knew. Starscream's ambition was matchless, and he cared but little for being claimed.

"Then you, Starscream, with your reputation, should be the first to show just how dedicated you are, taking a more... permanent look at the future." Megatron advanced a little more, and Starscream could not help but straighten from his indolent pose, looking at his leader with curiosity written in the set of his features. "Surely you would never back down from a challenge within the cause?" Megatron asked.

"No, Megatron. I would never!" Starscream's pride was his strength... and in this moment, as in others, it was his downfall. The next moment, his leader motioned to the rack, his optics flickering.

"I knew that would be your answer," Megatron replied, nodding in pleasure, before he turned the palm of his right hand up to point lazily at the waiting rack. "I would be more than displeased to mar the paint of your wings, or the insignia I mean to place there."

"My wings..." Starscream's vanity warred with his ego's vow not to back down, and he glanced, uneasily, to the rack, before his trine mates hit him with their own trepidation for what they had walked into. Feeling that, caught in his own arrogance, Starscream boldly walked over to the rack. "Of course, my lord," he said, with an exaggeration of the title, quite on purpose, to show he was unafraid of what was to come. "Shall my trine wait their turns patiently, or are they to assist you?"

"They will assist me," Megatron replied, following Starscream, tossing his head at Thundercracker and Skywarp to bring them to his side, as his hand reached for the first strap, wrapping it up around his arm. "Or, perhaps the better phrasing is that they will assist you..."

"Ahh?" Starscream controlled his fear, tried to keep it in check, but his trine mates could feel it none the less. Any Seeker would, given the bindings Megatron was firmly and swiftly wrapping around his frame. He was the brightest and most brilliant of the elite, but Starscream still shared the innate fear of being bound, grounded, trapped.

::We're here, Scream. We can slag him, he tries anything.:: The reassurance was almost immediate, cocky and bold, from Skywarp. His cousins would have his back, at least for the moment.

::No slagging grounder gets the better of us,:: Thundercracker snapped, agreeing with his brother.

::We'll play his game. I can endure anything he does!:: Starscream informed them both.

Neither trine mate was so sure, but Starscream had always made his own rules, and that was evident in just how quickly they had caught the attention of the Supreme Commander of the Decepticon Forces, the mech that had begun it all. From the first moment that Soundwave had brought them into the underground, they had had Megatron's attention -- and it wasn't because of either of them. They moved to be close to their leader, casting baleful glares at the gunformer.

"Now, with you carefully secured, and your own... strength, I can begin my work," Megatron said lazily. "However, you have been a very good Decepticon, yes?" He did not wait for Starscream to answer, which would have been a vile hiss at the adjective applied in the sentence -- part of the reason he had phrased it that way. "I understand Seeker wings are very sensitive." He traced the outline of his symbol with a finger, and measured the amount of tremors passing through the frame of his very capable, very dangerous aerial lieutenant. "As I mean to be quite permanent in my design, Starscream, I prefer that your wingmates tend you."

"Tend me?" Starscream asked with a suspicious sneer on his lips, even though that tracing finger had quite set his energies to sparking in odds to the danger he felt creeping over him.

"Is it not, as I had been told, custom for a trine to share the more... visceral pleasures of their existence?"

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker's optics flared hot and hungry as they glimpsed the offering that had been made. Starscream, at their complete mercy while Megatron inflicted pain on him, was a gift wrapped in their wildest dreams. Their self-proclaimed leader was strong and smart, but he could also be a glitch riddled pain in the aft -- and was, often with little provocation. This leveled the field so nicely, and if Starscream retaliated overtly, he'd likely get a pounding from the Slagmaker himself.

"It sure is, Lord Megatron," Skywarp said, before his eyes raked over the starkly beautiful lines of the elite Seeker bound to the rack.

Thundercracker held his own counsel, verbally, but he reached out and ran a hand along the edge of the other wing, away from Megatron, enjoying the way Starscream's lips parted ever so slightly, the sneer struggling to maintain against the sheer conflict of what was being promised.

"You see, Starscream, they are very much here for your sake." Megatron drew an etching tool closer to him from the nearby table of tools, its tip glinting with the pulse of energy that promised it could, and would, cut through the upper layers of the wing metal.

"We'll take good care of you," Skywarp said with intent, as he began caressing the lines of the cockpit on his leader's body. "Won't we, TC?"

Thundercracker smiled, and reached out to caress Starscream's chest plate, just as Megatron touched the etching device to the wing closest to the gunformer.

It was inevitable that Starscream lived up to his name, but no one was ever sure if it was from the pain or the pleasure, in the end.


End file.
